Whether at house parties, tailgates, or just a family cookout, lawn-style games are a popular way to spend time outdoors. Lawn-style games (or games that are generally played outdoor on a flat yard or lawn) come in a variety of styles, but many lawn games include some sort of ball, bag, or other object to be tossed, thrown, or rolled. One popular lawn game, called cornhole or baggo, utilizes two angled platforms positioned at a distance apart, with the top of the platforms facing one another. The angled platforms generally have a single hole near the top center portion of the platform. The object of the game is to stand at one platform and toss bags toward the platform at the opposite end, particularly aiming to have your bags land in the hole or on the platform, with points awarded based on where the bag lands.
While cornhole is popular, the game does have its limitations. For example, it uses only one type of tossing game piece, which can lead to the game become repetitive over time. A new and exciting lawn game is therefore desirable.